Life Eternal
by SilverAngelone
Summary: My eyes suddenly felt very sleepy then I felt teeth go into my neck and a distant memory began to surface till all the knowledge of the past appeared and once more Ash lived. Can Ash, a halfling vampire and human, survive in her vampire life or will she die from the hands of the enemy? Please give a review so I know if I should continue. Van Hellsing


I looked away from the window as a hand lightly touched my shoulder. "You're next, little girl." My eyes widened in fear as the man looked down at me showing super sharp teeth. With a growl I bit him as hard as I could then took off running as he stood their crying out in pain. Once outside I began to run even faster. Behind me I could hear the vampire calling to me like a brother would, so that no one would be suspicious, as I ran into a church not far away.

Ahead of me stood a priest and I ran up to him. "Save me, some man is going to hurt me!" He looked down at me and I gasped at the sight of his eyes, then I moved away as he stood showing his fangs as well. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and I cried out in fear then moved under a pew and began to pray to whoever was listening. "Shh, it's alright, kid." Slowly, I came to a stop to see a man with blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and red eyes.

"Why are you nice and the others aren't?" He looked a little surprised then smiled softly. "That would be because I don't like the others, and I don't think they should be here any longer." His hand was out for me to take and I gently placed mine in it. With a small smile he helped me out from under the pew, then led me out of the church and up to a lady, that looked a little older than the man. "What did you bring me, Alucard?" "A little girl, and it looks as though she's an orphan now thanks to my kind."

I looked up at him in confusion then looked at the lady in hopes of some help. "Come here, I won't hurt you." She knelt down then frowned in confusion when I hid behind the man. "She scary looking." He chuckled softly with her. "Looks as though I have someone to look after, what do you think, Lucinda? I can't sleep so I might as well help her." Her eyes watched me and there came a small frown. "There was a second vampire, wasn't there?" "A man chased me out of my house and had red eyes. He's right there." The man took out a gun and shot it then the other guy fell out of the tree I had pointed to and lay dead on the ground.

"Wow, that was so cool!" I ran about the man making all the people there laugh till I yawned softly. "I think it's someone's bedtime." The man carefully picked me up then held me in his arms as he walked up to a car. "I'll go get some of her clothes from her house. She may need them if she's going to stay with us."

My eyes slowly closed and I soon fell asleep.

"Doesn't she have a school to be at?" "No, I looked through her thoughts and she's too young yet. What surprised me though is that she can see our red eyes. I don't know why, but I like having a human around that can actually see what I am without me actually making it visible to them." A yawn escaped me as I sat up and stretched. Opening my eyes I looked about in confusion until I found the man from the night before.

"Where am I?" "A mansion just out of town." I frowned in confusion then shook my head as I got off the bed then began to run about the room with a smile on my face. "Wow, this place is so big! Did a giant live here?" The man chuckled softly as I left no room for him to speak. "No, not a giant, a little girl with a lot of toys. This place is filled with them!"

The woman came in and the man stopped laughing and looked at her in confusion. "She's getting too loud. Also, find her some new clothes as well, you only have enough for two days." He sighed and nodded as she left the room while I watched her in confusion. "She acts like your mother." Her head appeared and she glared at me slightly as the man tried not to laugh. "Mind your place child."

A frown came to my face as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at her. "I am, you aren't, he's old enough to care for himself." She stared at me for a minute then looked at the man. "Alucard is old, yes, but I must take care of him and I'm not his mother." Her voice came out as a growl as I smiled. "Okay. This room is pretty." Now my attention was elsewhere and they laughed as I began to explore the room. "What's this?" "That's a closet for your clothes." "What's this?" "A doll house that was handmade."

I looked at it in awe then walked up to the man and gave him a hug. "Thank you for saving me." He looked down at me in surprise then carefully gave me a hug back. "You're welcome." That was when I noticed there wasn't a single window in the room. For once I didn't ask that question because that was how the monster got into my house.

"Come on, let's go play outside." I looked up at the man with a smile then frowned. "You won't survive in the sunlight too well, will you?" He looked a little surprised then sighed. "I can watch but I won't be able to play with you, but I know someone that can if you ask her nicely." A girl walked in wearing a black tank top and a red skirt and black shoes with black socks.

"Um, master, have you seen Lucinda? She told me to come to the meeting for the board and I can't find her." "She's probably putting on makeup because this little one told her that she looks like my mother." They both chuckled softly then looked at me as I watched the blonde haired girl in awe. "You look pretty." My voice was soft as I walked up to her and stared up at her. "Thank you, what is your name?" "Ash Rose. Rose is my last name." With that I was walking about playing with the dolls.

"Isn't she…" "Yes, that's his daughter. I didn't realize though that he had a family. Most of the men here don't sign up if they have a family." I stopped and looked up at a picture. "Daddy's in that picture." My voice was soft as I stared at the picture. Slowly, the man got up and came over to me then picked up the picture and handed it to me. "Which one is he?" I pointed to a black haired man with brown eyes in the back ground.

"Wait…" He looked at the pretty girl and they exchanged looks then gulped. "You're a highbred of a vampire and a human." I looked at them and nodded then shrugged. "I know, mommy told me. She loved him till someone put a steak through his heart or so she says." A sigh escaped me. "Those men were going to kill mommy and finish my change so that they could see the first vampire that wouldn't suffer in hell."

Now they were staring at me in shock. "What do you mean?" "I would have been the first vampire that could go to heaven instead of hell because of the fact that I've never killed or anything that can be punished with hell. Too innocent, that is what my mother would say. She knew why but wouldn't truly explain it to me." The girl picked me up then began to run till she was in the board room.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something to show Lucinda." I watched the lady stand up with a frown. "What are you doing with the child, Silver?" Silver sighed then set me down on the table. "Tell them what you told us, please." Her eyes were desperate and I slowly nodded. "Mama told me I'm the first vampire that won't ever go to hell if I were to be completely changed. I'm already half vampire, but the man was going to completely change me before I bit him and ran. He wasn't the first either, just the first one to take my mother by surprise. Most of the time they come in the middle of the day because of our watch dog being a vampire. This time they were stronger than him, though, and killed him before killing mama and dad and almost me."

I sat there in silence as they stared at me in shock. "How is it that you won't go to hell?" My eyes went to the lady named Lucinda to find it was the old lady. "Mama wouldn't tell me. It was something about the fact that I was too young still to understand her she thought." I shrugged then yawned. "I'm used to sleeping during the day not at night."

Carefully, Silver picked me up then looked at Lucinda. "Have her put in Alucard's room. He'll have to keep an eye on her and try to find out anything else from her. I'll have to find out more about her." With that Silver left the room and I closed my eyes as she carried me to the room and set me down on a soft bed. "Sleep well, Little Ash."

Fifteen years later

"Ash, time to get up, sweetie." I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Silver before sitting up and getting off the bed. "It was a good dream and I saw daddy in it. He told me why I was born and the secret that I carry. The secret of heaven." I yawned and then got dressed without a care if Alucard or Silver saw me naked. Once I was finished I did my hair then looked at the door in confusion before my body became that of a black husky. "Ash, must you?!" I walked over to the door and sniffed before backing away and growling in fear and annoyance as Alucard frowned along with Silver. "Ash, closet. Silver, go above and keep everyone safe. I can sense a level ten, I'll play with him for a bit."

I ran into the closet and disappeared in the little cubby behind the clothing. Slowly, my eyes closed as Alucard's mind pressed lightly against mine easing it into sleep. 'Rest well, little Ash.' Now I'm just one hundred years old but to them I'm eighteen since they found me when I looked to be three.

"Is she safe?" "Yes, she hid in the closet and I made her fall asleep against her best of wishes." "Good, now go get her." Arms carefully picked me up. I was about the size of Silver now with beautiful silvery hair and eyes that were a strange purple color. My ivory skin looked pure white in darkrooms so most called me ghost child now of days or Ash.

'Ash, you can wake up now. It's safe again.' Slowly, my eyes opened and I looked up to see Alucard while Silver stood in the corner of the room looking bored. Lucinda stood in front of Alucard watching me closely. "So, what is the secret that you carry?" I frowned for a second then tried to think. "The secret of heaven, but I forgot what daddy told me in the dream."

Suddenly, I sensed a familiar aurora coming from above. Before Alucard could do anything I was out of his arms and I took off running upstairs and right into the arms of my father. He picked me up and held me close as I gave him a hug. "Bruce, you know it is dangerous having children with humans yet you still did." I could sense dad's annoyance and I looked at Alucard and carefully shook my head so that dad wouldn't see it.

He sighed and looked away in anger. "I did it because I wanted to find out if it was true and here is the truth. For a hundred years she has been alive. She just hatched from her egg eighteen years ago with the mind of an eighty two year old that had experienced the world. She knew everything about me and my wife along with our pet and then some about how everything is built what things can do to you. She's basically able to see and then instantly figure it out."

My father set me down and I looked up at him and frowned. "You're leaving again and you aren't coming back, are you?" He nodded and then turned and disappeared into a portal. I watched for a minute then walked out the front door and disappeared into my own portal into a world that I had created. A dimension that I had created for my happy place.

Around me were all different flowers, none of them ugly or evil in any way and the trees were beautiful but no one would never be able to get to them because the ground moves underneath you so that you are always in the field. Above me was a beautiful blue sky with a white cloud then there was a waterfall I could hear in the distance.

Shaking my head I sat down on the ground by a beautiful stream and closed my eyes as I went deep into thought. "Ash?" Opening my eyes I looked up to see Alucard had found a way into my place. "How did you..?" He smiled softly and pointed to the portal. "You left it open again." A frown came to my face and I sighed then moved so that I wasn't facing him.

"Ash, did you make this place?" I looked at Alucard and slowly nodded. "It's the only other place in the world that I'm safe because besides you now only Silver and I know of it. She just can't find her way here without me." I smiled slightly then shook my head as I began to think of my father. "Don't bother mindreading by the way, you can't read my mind here and you can't escape into the forest, it just moves away." He stared at me in shock then looked about. "Is this where you disappeared to three days ago after Lucinda yelled at you for playing with your dolls?" I nodded and closed my eyes as we disappeared back into our world then I locked the portals there.

"It is the only place to cheer me up and I don't let anyone but me go there unless they ask me." With that I stood up from the rock I was on then walked back to the mansion and went down to my room and sat down on the bed and picked up the picture of my father and his team then let the memory of the picture itself play in my mind.

They had just started and they had just finished their training for the first time ever. To celebrate everyone had pitched in for a picture for Lucinda's father. They got the picture but no one could see my father even though he had been standing right next to their captain. The picture was even confused over that because he remembers seeing him there.

"He's there, he's just like Alucard though." It relaxed and the memory ended with my father losing his hat and going to chase it down. I looked up as Alucard came into the room. "You and that picture, why don't you put that in your special place as well?" "Because, it would get dirty if I'm not careful. He was a vampire in the picture as well, that is why only a vampire can see him in it or a halfling in this case." I set the picture down on the bedside table then stood up and walked up to Alucard before giving him a hug as he hugged me as well.

My head rested lightly on his shoulder as he lightly rubbed my back. "Shh, it's alright, you're alright, nothing will happen to you. I'm here." His voice was soft and within minutes I felt myself relax as I began to fall asleep.

"She sleeps with the sun, not the moon." A hand lightly touched my shoulder and I mumbled something softly then buried myself deeper into my blankets. There was a soft chuckle from Alucard as Silver sighed. "She never wakes up when she need to though." "The sun hasn't disappeared give her a few minutes before she wakes up." I felt Silver leave then the sun vanished from the sky and I yawned. "Is breakfast ready yet, otherwise I may just sleep a little longer?"

"Ash, we've been through this, you need to wake up when the sun disappears. It doesn't matter if you've had…. Master?" "She's fine, Silver. She works hard around her by keeping Lucinda safe while we are off doing her bidding. I've heard of the horrors she's had to face while we're off keeping motorcycle vampires, that are making out, at bay." He sighed then stood up as I got out of bed then walked over to the closet and took out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. With a small smile I managed to pull my long hair back into a ponytail before putting on black socks and shoes then running upstairs to talk to my friend.

"There you are, I thought you were ignoring my request." I looked at Jason as soon as I was through the mirror and I chuckled softly. "I wouldn't do that. Sorry, I can't wake up till the sun is completely gone from the sky. On top of that Silver was having one of her little fits about me over sleeping apparently." He chuckled then watched me as I walked to the kitchen. "Ah, there you are, Ash, we thought our favorite girl had lost her appetite thanks to the others." We all laughed as I sat down and ate my pancakes that the chiefs made for me.

Once I was done I smiled. "Thanks, they were better than ever." They smiled then watched me stand up along with Jason as we walked up to Lucinda in her study. "There you two are, I thought you were going to make me do all this research by myself."

I sat down and frowned at the book she was reading. "That's a book about witches and wizards and their magic. Careful, that actually has magic in it if you repeat some of the words." Jason looked at me as Lucinda sighed. "I know, Alucard told me the same thing. I don't know how you both can tell but you always seem to do so. Here, I need you to read this."

Taking the book from her I cocked my head slightly and frowned. "Hmm, it's not talking to me for once. Must have a magic spell on it." Shaking my head I opened it to find nothing was in it. "Can I have some lemon juice please?" Lucinda frowned and handed me the lemon juice she kept on hand. I took it from her and carefully wiped the pages with it before reading its content. "Wow, it's a diary." She stopped what she was doing and glanced up at me in shock.

Handing it over to her I sighed then got to work on the next book that sang out its contents. "May I have a pad of paper please? This may take a while to decode and I want to get it down the right way." Lucinda gave me a huge pad of paper with a pencil and pen as Silver and Alucard walked in. "You weren't joking about this being pretty horrifying, Alucard. Her work is scary." They cracked up laughing as I sighed then looked at Silver. "Alright, you try decoding this then."

She stopped laughing and stared at me for a minute then came over and looked at me in confusion. "It's a cook book." I looked at Jason for some help because of my patients. "Some people wrote in a code that only Ash here can read. It's strange because she's really good at picking them out and decoding them really quickly." A frown came to Alucard's face while he tried to decipher what I was writing. "Alucard, they are numbers, not letters. Grab me these books then you can leave with Silver. We have a lot of things to decode yet."

Jason covered his mouth to keep from laughing along with Lucinda as Alucard did as I asked then dragged Silver out of the room. "I think you have Alucard wrapped around your little finger, Ash." "No, he's a little too big to fit around my pinky finger." Now they really were laughing as I disappeared into thin air so that I was in my happy place.

After a few minutes I reappeared on the floor lying on my back while reading a book. "Hmm, did you know they are referring to a way to get rid of old age and stay a teenager forever?" I heard Lucinda jump and some books went flying only to be caught by my magic as I looked over at her in confusion. "What did I do to scare you so much?" She looked at me and then the ceiling as Alucard came in and looked down at me in confusion. "Where have you been for the last twenty minutes?" "You should know. Uh, words are starting to blur again." Sitting up I blinked a few thousand times and looked about. "Never read a book in pure sunlight, it kills your eyes for a little while."

Alucard sighed and shook his head at me as everyone gave me a confused look. "Silver, you want to come and explain while I scold Ash?" "Have the brat do it, I'm dealing with something." "That's right, she has fencing lessons today." I chuckled softly then looked back at the book and began to read some more. "Hmm, where is… oh, there it is." My notepad appeared for me along with the rest of the books as I locked the gate to my world once again.

"Amazing, purely amazing what these people came up with. First off you need to go to the other dimension that belongs to this one and try to build some things before coming back here somehow and bringing them with you. That's just…" I shook my head as everyone gave me a confused look. "Read the notes I took then you should be just fine."

I stood up and stretched then gave my notes to Lucinda before walking out of the room to grab a tea tray. Once I came back I set it down on the coffee table and served Lucinda and Jason before sitting down and yawning.

"Go on to bed, Ash, you've done more than your share for the day." I nodded and clambered to my feet then allowed Alucard to guide me to the mirror before we walked through it and down into the basement of the house. Once there we went into his room and I lied down. "Sleep well, Ash." But, I was already asleep.

I could hear the alarms going off then claws were in my back and my eyes snapped open. There was a scream of pain as my magic over powered the person with the claws then I became a wolf and turned to it. Upon my forehead was a beautiful black star with red flames in the background. My mind was turned off as I thought I killed the vampire then ran upstairs without a second thought and went on a killing spree of vampires and their minions.

By the time I had killed the last one Alucard and Silver were watching me in shock as I fell down at long last and fell back asleep.

Slowly, my eyes opened and I found myself in a steel cage. I looked about in confusion and fear as I moved away from the walls till I was in the center of it. "Where am I? Why…" I finally saw all of the blood on me and stared at it in shock. "What do you mean she went on a killing spree?! Are you sure she wasn't half asleep?!" The memories slowly surfaced from the day before and I felt myself gulping in shock and fear.

"I went on a killing spree just because someone stabbed me in the back with their claws?" I stared at the floor in shock and completely froze. "What do you mean? Ash? Come on, speak to me, Ash." "I had been asleep during the alarms and everything till something stabbed me in the back then I woke up. My power kept it at bay and I became a wolf and killed it then began to kill anything else that wasn't human. Once the last invader was killed I fell asleep from exhaustion."

The cell door opened but I didn't react as I stared at the floor in shock. "I've killed." My voice was too soft for anyone but a vampire to hear. "Shh, it's alright, Ash. You didn't know about it. You were reacting on someone waking you up is all." Alucard pulled me into his chest as Lucinda came in and watched me closely. "I'm dangerous." I pulled away from him and moved to the corner of the cage farthest from the door from Alucard then curled into a ball.

"Ash, you aren't dangerous unless provoked. They forced you to attack them and you can't say otherwise." Lucinda didn't say anything except call Alucard to her side then closed and locked the cage before leaving the room all together. Suddenly, Silver came in smiling at the sight of me in a cage. "Well, look at you, all locked up and sad."

She laughed and I could see Alucard peer into the room while listening. "I'm glad I stabbed you in the back like that even if it did hurt when you attacked me out of self-defense. Now I get Alucard all to myself while you feel sorry for yourself." My eyes slowly closed as I half paid attention to what she said. At last I fell asleep and there was a growl of anger.

"Is she okay? It's past dusk." "Yeah, she's just hungry. She has to eat like a human does or else she won't survive." I opened my eyes and slowly sat up to find I was on a bed. "I'm supposed to be in a cage I thought." "Silver attacked you and you were only doing self-defense while half asleep. You probably sensed more danger and went to take care of it so that you wouldn't be disturbed further." Lucinda appeared and smiled slightly as she put a key in her pocket. "There, your other pet is put in her room for now." Alucard said nothing as he picked me up then carried me to the kitchen and sat me down as my stomach growled. "Oh, be quiet, tummy."

I heard a chuckle from the chief as he placed a huge plate of food in front of me. Within seconds I had it gone and I hung my head in embarrassment as everyone chuckled. "It's alright, Ash. We knew you would be hungry that is why we told him get you a big plate. Come on, Jason's waiting for you to help him decode some of the paperwork again."

I nodded then got off the chair and skipped out of the kitchen after saying thanks to the chief. A smile came to my face as I easily moved up the steps then went into the study to find Jason already at work. With a frown I took a book from his pile and chuckled softly. "This is a regular cook book." He looked at me in surprise then at the book I was holding and began to laugh with me. "I know that it is, Ash. I just wanted to learn how to make a roast." We both laughed at the idea of it being in code without me knowing about it.

"Here, this is the book I've been working on." I took the book from him then sat down on another chair and began to read it with ease. "You're reading it wrong, the second letter and the eighth letter of every word aren't even supposed to be there. That is why you had a reference to that book."

He looked at me in surprise as I chuckled softly while reading then a frown came to my face. "Why would a father kill an innocent puppy that the kid had worked so hard to buy for himself to hunt with? Full blooded humans make no sense to me at times and this is one of them." I put the book on the table then grabbed a new book from the pile and began to read it with ease. "You don't even have a reference in there?" I looked at Jason then at the book and frowned slightly. "It does but for some strange reason I already know the book it refers to… hmm, I wonder." I put the book down then grabbed the book from the shelf and began to leaf through its pages and my frown deepened. "I've never read this book before just as I had thought."

Shaking my head I put the book back then went back to the book I had before it. "Well, that is a shocker. I've never known you to be frustrated over knowing one of the references." "You mean all of them. There are more and I know all of them." Now he was looking at me like I was a freak before taking a shaky breath and closing his eyes and trying to think.

"I remember Alucard saying that your powers are still growing and this is one of those things I'm guessing that is still growing." I said nothing as I watched him in shock then looked at the book in my lap. "All the references in the world and I'm starting to learn them all now." My voice was soft as I lightly touched the cover of the book then put it down.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air, do you want to come with?" He smiled and got to his feet before following me out of the room after I stood up and began to walk. I became a wolf and walked by his side with ease till some guards past us. "Hey, Ash, are you going rampant again!?" My ears went flat and I lowered my head in shame. "Leave her alone you, jerks. She's got enough on her mind without you teasing her like that." I looked up at Jason in surprise as he glared them into silence then looked down at me. "Come on, let's get out of here."

We walked out the front door and I ran right into Alucard's leg then backed away and looked up at him in confusion. "Nope, not this time, it's all mud out from yesterday's storm and we don't need you getting dirty again." In other words… I just got in trouble yesterday and I don't need to be getting into any trouble for a second time. Lowering my head I snorted then disappeared and closed the portal tight behind me.

With a yip I began to play amongst the flowers as bees and butterflies chased me about then I made myself appear once more by Jason's side as he was looking around a little confused. I watched him as he stared at me in confusion when he finally saw me. Alucard watched me in confusion as well as I yawned then slowly walked over to the mirror before falling down right in front of it and passing out.

"She's so cute when she's a wolf, don't you think so, Alucard?" "Don't get any ideas kid, she has a future ahead of her that I swear you will be scared of one of these days." I mumbled something and there was a soft chuckle. "She dreams, that is a good thing because it means her human half is still dominant." A hand touched my forehead and I felt some bangs move away to reveal a scar I've had since I was born or so I was told.

"Hmm, that's strange. Vampires shouldn't have scars or halflings." My body began to shake as the dream became a nightmare. 'Ash, wake up sweetie, it's just a dream.' I opened my eyes and sat up gasping for air while still a wolf. Slowly, I became a human and looked about with unease. "What is it? What do you sense?" "The one that gave me the scar you saw." They gave me a confused look as I turned to the entrance door and began to growl a low warning growl while making sure that I was in front of Alucard and Jason and an eclipse was coming above the house with my power. "Get in the mirror and stay there, the both of you." They did as I said without a word and I locked the mirror with my magic and then a spell of a witch that I had learned then I became a wolf as the door burst open.

There stood a man with pure black hair and glowing red eyes. He smiled showing long fangs and pure white teeth. A low growl emanated from within me as I lowered myself a bit. "Well, it is nice to see you again, Ash, will you invite me in so that we can speak?" That was what he said the last time as well. I launched myself at him sending him flying down the steps then I got away and moved so that I was a couple feet away. "Ash, what are you doing!?" 'He's a traitor to the world. Killed my brother and sister before trying to kill me as soon as I was born. He shall pay!'

He became a wolf as well and we began to fight eachother. His teeth tried to find something on me while I grabbed his throat and whipped him about. I managed to throw him into a tree then I let go and backed away a bit while watching him closely and growling. "Ash! Stop!" Quickly, I blocked him from going after Lucinda and she gasped as he bit me instead and I quickly managed to counter his bite to my shoulder by grabbing him by his back and sending him flying into a tree as hard as I could.

"Devin! Get the black wolf!" There went a gun shot and I dodged a bullet and it hit the traitor. 'May hell keep you in its depths, Andrew.' I held up my paw as I dropped the witches spell from the mirror along with unlocking it. My eyes stayed on the black wolf until he suddenly moved then I was at him again and shredding him to pieces so that he couldn't move again.

I pulled away from it panting from over working myself. Slowly, I limped back to the house while whining in pain. Alucard was the first by my side and he gasped at the size of the wounds. "I don't know, Ash. What were you fighting, a wildebeest?" He looked to where I had come from and gasped. "That's Andrew, he's older than me and you managed to…" He looked down at me and stared as I finally lied down and looked at the blood on my back.

"Get away from her, Alucard. I should have put her down the minute she had… What's that?" I turned to see Andrew was up and running right at me. With a howl I ran at him and knocked him back a few feet with all my weight against him then I was really at it I managed to rip his stomach open and I forced him down as I saw fear beginning to bloom in his eyes. 'Time for hell to claim its toll!' He yelped as I pulled his heart out and with my power I set fire to it. Within minutes he was dead and this time there was no returning for the count.

My body felt like it was burning as well as I managed to get a few steps away then I fell down and whimpered from the pain. "Ash!" Jason ran past everyone and came to my side as they stared at me in shock. "Alucard, she's hurt badly this time!" Alucard didn't move as I lay there watching the moon slowly rise. As it rose I knew my wounds would slowly heal and I would live for another night till a new challenger came. "Come away from her, Jason, let her soak up the moonlight."

Closing my eyes I felt my wounds beginning to itch then burn as they healed themselves even faster than they had been. As soon as they were done I knew the moon was beginning to set and I got to my feet and opened my eyes. "Ash!" Jason gave me a hug but I pulled away then looked at Lucinda with my head lowered and ears back in fear while I lay on my stomach. "Go on, you have your curfew and we don't need you falling asleep on the floor again." I put my ears up and managed to rub my head against her leg before walking to Alucard and my room then falling asleep on my bed as a human.

"How did she managed to hold him off for so long though?" "I don't know, I've never seen her fight like that especially when she was that injured it was as though…" I slowly opened my eyes and winced as I sat up. "Uh, it's going to be a painful day for me." My voice was soft as I managed to drag myself from the bed then I got dressed in a black tank top and blue jean shorts. Once dressed I walked out of the room after brushing my hair as Alucard watched me and Jason looked away to give me privacy. "Jason, you can look at her, she doesn't give a care. Besides, her skin so beautiful." I ignored Alucard as I finished then yawned.

"Still tired?" Jason came over and lightly touched my shoulder. "I will be till I have something to eat." He followed me to the kitchen then frowned when I sat down in front of some pancakes and scarfed them down. "Can I have some more, Tom?" The chief stopped and looked at me in surprise then nodded. "Well, I guess you earned them so okay." He placed twenty of them in front of me and I scarfed them down and finally felt full. "Thanks, Tom, that tasted delicious."

He laughed as I got to my feet then Jason and I walked to the study to find Alucard and Lucinda waiting for us. "Ash, you are to go with Alucard today. He wants to see something and Jason, sorry, but you're stuck with them as well." She smiled then watched me as I looked at Alucard in confusion. "Come on, you may not like this but we have to see about something important." I followed him out of the room and Jason followed closely behind us.

"What are we checking, Alucard?" Jason's voice was filled with confusion as Alucard led us out of the house then into the yard. "To see if she's a countess yet." Alucard's voice was soft as I stopped and became perfectly still. "How do we…" "By killing me." I became still and stared at him in shock then backed away a step at a time. "No. I won't do it!" He turned to me in surprise then sighed. "Then you must kill Silver. She is a countess." She appeared behind me and I turned to her while dodging a kick to the head.

Silver watched me closely then she threw her power at me only to have me easily slice it in half. "One hundred years old and yet you still don't attack other vampires. Such a weakling." With that I began to really attack her except with fists. I hit her once in the stomach sending her flying into a tree that was in the woods then I pounded her into the tree and tore her heart out.

A smile came to my face as she stared at her own beating heart in fear. I didn't say anything as I walked out of the woods then put her heart into my chest. "I win." Silver came at me and I raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't do that, if you punch me your heart will die along with you. It is the same if it is my heart."

She stared at me in shock then looked at Alucard for help. "Well, I guess you have become one. What shall you do then?" "I'll keep helping Lucinda, the human world isn't ready for an advanced vampire and I don't plan on showing them one till I'm dead." He sighed and nodded then watched me as I looked at Silver. "Go play, kid. I don't want to deal with you right now." A chuckle escaped him as she stared at me in shock. "But, I'm older than you!" "No, I'm one hundred years old, you're only nineteen and you've barely seen the vampire world. I bet you don't even know what league your master is in."

She frowned and looked at Alucard. "He's a vampire." I shook my head. "He's a count and on top of that he's the strongest of all counts, a king if you will." I shrugged then walked towards the mansion as Jason followed me. "That was amazing! Can I see her heart!? Is it really a black void like everyone thinks it is?"

Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Jason, if I take it out of my chest she'll instantly die and no it isn't a void like everyone thinks." Shaking my head he frowned but still followed me to the study. Once there I began to decode everything in silence. "Something's bugging you, Ash." "Not really, just in deep thought at the second."

His test had been too easy so what was he trying to do? I jumped up as I realized that wasn't the test. Carefully, I set down the book then walked out to the front lawn and glared at Alucard. "That wasn't the test, was it?" Silver gave me a confused look as Alucard nodded. "Alucard, enough messing around and give me the actual test." "Alright, but you must keep me at bay for ten minutes."

With that he was coming at me and I easily dodged him then grabbed his hand and sent him flying into a tree. "What the hell, Alucard!? Why are you attacking Ash?!" Jason had followed me out of the study and was watching me in shock along with Silver as I evaded him once more then punched him hard in the stomach. "I don't want to fight you, Alucard." A tear fell from my eye and he stopped for a second and just stared at me.

It landed lightly on the ground below me as he stood their stunned. "Ash…" I said nothing as I let him fall to the ground and I walked away from him. "If it means fighting you to be a countess then I shall pass and I always will." Silver came to my side and I ignored her as I began to feel sleepy. With a yawn I walked to a spare room in the basement then lied down on the bed and passed out within seconds.

"Ash!? Where are you?!" I could feel the sun directly above the house forcing me to sleep even through their calls. "Ash!?" My eyes slowly opened forcing the moon to create a new eclipse for me as I got off the bed and walked out of the room and glared right at Alucard. "Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." He stared at me in surprise then frowned as he looked at the ceiling. "You created…" I nodded then closed the door as I went back inside and went to bed.

"Such power, I've never seen it on a halfling before though." "What do you mean?" "She isn't the first halfling that I've encountered. No, one hundred years ago there was another that had been born and she couldn't even force the moon to cover the sun for her own good, that is how she died." A hand lightly touched my magical barrier that I always have about me and I growled in my sleep making them jump.

"Basically, when we touch her barrier we are like touching her skin in a way. That is what is making her stop aging so soon is the magic around her. It is also what will keep her safe from silver bullets or steaks of any kind. It doesn't matter if they are blessed or not, for her they won't do a thing since she's half human."

There was silence and I mumbled something then managed to make the room go into complete darkness. I heard a scream of shock and I jumped while opening my eyes and dropping the darkness. "Ash! What the hell?!" I looked at Silver then became a wolf and jumped off the bed before hiding under the bed and going back to sleep.

I felt the sun set and then completely disappear and I opened my eyes to find that I couldn't leave. All around me was rubble beyond compare from a fire. With a growl I turned up the heat on my body and the wood instantly burnt away as I became a wolf and quickly ran out of the house and let the fire vanish as I appeared outside the house staring at it in confusion.

"What happened?" My voice was soft as I stared at the fire before turning and walking to where I could sense Alucard and Silver were at. As I walked I tried to figure out where Jason was at as well. They were hiding out in an abandoned house and I walked in as they were planning something to rescue Lucinda from jail along with Jason. "It won't work unless they are in the same cell and they aren't that much I can tell you now. Jason's a virgin, that much I know because I can smell it when he is around me. Lucinda isn't though." They stared at me in shock then Alucard had me in a hug.

"I thought we had lost you. When I went into the room I couldn't find you anywhere, it was as though you had been destroyed completely by the rubble." I rolled my eyes and managed to get out of his grip. "A steel bed is more than good for shelter and on top of that if a halfling is killed then an egg will be left in its place for it to be reborn as an even stronger vampire than the last one."

Now they were staring at me in surprise as I shook myself then disappeared into the cell of Jason. "Take my hand." Jason gasped then took my hand without a word and we appeared in Lucinda's cell and I grabbed her hand as she lay there asleep. With a small smile on my face I made us appear in the room with their trackers left in the cell.

"How did you do that with the trackers? We've been working on those for days now and still haven't been able to get them off." Rolling my eyes I looked at Alucard. "Are they what you were looking for?" He stared at me for a minute then looked at Jason as if to share the same surprise as I turned to the door and walked out of it while letting go of Jason and Lucinda.

"Ash, where are you going?" I didn't reply as I became a wolf and walked out of the door. Once outside I stood before a group of vampires as I teleported Silver's heart into her chest once more while getting ready to fight. My magic locked the house up and I knew my eyes were turning red with rage. "You burned down our home." Closing my eyes I let out my five other tails and let the wind designs appear on me along with the fire around my feet.

Opening my eyes I found fear in their eyes as I howled to the full moon above me. I heard a whimper of fear from them as they began to back away. 'Give me one reason why not to kill you?' "Do it!" With that I killed the one that spoke and they all began to fight me.

I fought back with tooth and nail but there were just too many for me. By the time I killed the last one I was starting to die and I felt myself fall on top of the body as the magic barrier broke around me and the house. Jason ran out of the house and came to my side with tears in his eyes. "Ash, no, please don't die. Please don't die." He picked up my body as I became a human and he began to rock me back and forth as I closed my eyes and my body began to turn to ashes.

"Don't worry, Jason. I'll be back in time to ask if you missed me." Gently, I bit his shoulder and I heard him yelp in surprise as I let go after making him into a vampire.

Ten years later

My eyes slowly opened as I looked through the see through cocoon to see Jason lying down asleep on a couch as Alucard sat at a desk next to Lucinda. Silver was asleep on another couch. Without a sound I opened a portal and I appeared behind Alucard and looked over his shoulder. "I've seen more vampires than that before." Everyone jumped to their feet and stared at me in shock as I yawned then stretched out my wet teenage body.

Looking down I found I was naked as well making me sigh and allowing clothes to appear on me. Opening my eyes I looked outside to find we were in an air balloon. "Uh, I think I'm going to be sick." They watched me in confusion as I ran to the bathroom and puked up some of the blood I had in me before flushing and walking over to a couch.

Instead of sitting down on it though I used it to walk onto the ceiling and close my eyes once I was above my cocoon. "Ash, what are you doing?" A yawn escaped me and I looked over at Jason. "Trying to sleep, I don't have enough power to transport myself elsewhere and I can't stand heights at the second." Closing my eyes I went back to sleep with a yawn.

"How long can she sleep for?" "I can sleep for however long I need to so that I can get my power back so I don't have to be in the sky. Just thinking of where the ground is compared to here makes my head hurt." Lightly, Jason massaged my back and I felt myself starting to fall till he caught me. "Don't worry, we won't let you get sick. Just rest, I'll take you to the ground so that you can think straight." I nodded and closed my eyes as I began to fall asleep once more.

"Jason, there is a vampire at headquarters destroying the place. You can't take her there or else remember last time?" "Yes, I remember what happened last time. We'll just have to take the risk."

I woke to a tongue lightly touching my neck and I instinctively made the area around me pure black before becoming a wolf. My eyes snapped open as the vampire stumbled away and I looked over at it in a rage. Without a word I attacked it and tore it to pieces before going after the minions in the mansion. By the time I was done most of the men were alive and I was ticked off at the minute.

My magic eye looked about the place to find that no one was close by and I felt myself relax a bit but I was still angry to have a tongue lick my neck. "Ash, take it easy." I became a human and looked at the leader. "It licked my neck now I need a shower." She smiled slightly and watched me as I walked through the mirror and disappeared from her view.

By instinct I went to the bathroom and showered till I felt clean once more then I stepped out and got dressed in a black tank top and black shorts with a gold design over the breast pocket. A small smile came to my face when I found I couldn't see myself in the ordinary mirror any longer. "Well, I guess my power has grown too much since the last time."

Turning I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my hair. Alucard was the first to find me and he pulled me into a hug and sighed. "I missed you, Ash. You always brightened our days so they weren't so gloomy." I looked up at him for a minute then managed to pull away. "What's got you upset? I'll kill it for you." A laugh escaped him before he managed to lightly kiss my forehead. "Nothing's got me upset, I'm just tired from days of fighting."

He sighed then began to walk away only to stop and turn to me. "By the way, you do realize that Jason is your servant, right? The only time he would fight was when you were still in the cocoon and were about to be killed again. He's scary when he's fighting to keep you safe." With that he disappeared into a portal as I stared after him in shock. I didn't even remember changing Jason from the last time. I must have been too far gone with my memory to still have it.

With a sigh I turned and walked out of the mirror and into the entrance hall to find Jason waiting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he waited for me. "Sorry that I had changed you." My voice was soft as I approached him. He opened his eyes and watched me for a minute then smiled a bit. "I actually like being a vampire. I get to stay with you forever then and on top of that I can survive if I did this."

A gasp escaped me as he put his arm around my waist and one under my head then tilted me back as he lightly kissed my lips while my eyes closed. Slowly, he straightened us and I rested my head against his chest before slowly opening my eyes. "Did you like it?" I nodded and then looked up at him before smiling softly and kissing his lips again. "I'm guessing Alucard told you about what had taken place while you were still sleep? The part about me protecting you even in your cocoon?" I nodded and smiled into him. "Yes, he told me, and I wasn't surprised even if I am in a way your master."

He gasped slightly as I pulled away then walked away from him and out into the moonlit yard. "Come on, it's nice out." A smile came to his face as he came out to join me. Gently, he took his hand in mine then began to dance with me. The men that Lucinda had just hired stared at us in shock as we danced about with such ease and grace. A flower appeared in Jason's hand and he gently put the rose in my hair so that it wouldn't come out then he bowed while lightly kissing my hand.

"If only I could spend my life with you in my arms instead of you always passing on then being reborn." I chuckled softly as his red eyes watched my blue ones. "Go and rest, Jason, I'll be fine, have you forgotten how strong I am?" He smiled and led me into the house with his arm around my waist while the boys whistled and Alucard smiled from the entrance door.

"You two sure can dance when you feel like it. I've never seen two vampires dance the night away like you both did." I said nothing as Jason gave him a smile. "Wait, didn't she have a twin sister?" I turned to look at Lucinda and nodded. "A human one yes. The second I hatched from the cocoon she was born and I accidently changed her because that time I didn't have my memory back just yet." Her eyes stared at me in shock. "Jason makes a cocoon when he's killed, doesn't he?" I shook my head. "Impossible, I made him a full blooded vampire not a half. That way he has more power. Only a halfling can make one and she was a full blood… wait, dad had taken some of my venom out so that she was a half as well."

A curse from another language and time escaped me and Alucard stared at me in surprise as I began to pace after Jason let go of me. "She could be changing humans left and right and we would have no way to tracking her except through her power which is easy to disguise." I threw my hands up in the air and growled in frustration then let them drop to my sides and cocking my head.

Turning to the door I cursed again then pushed Alucard away from it along with Lucinda. Without a word I became a wolf along with Jason and he lightly nuzzled me to get behind him till I barked and held my ears up for leadership. Instantly he stood down and lowered his ears to show he understood as I looked at the door. A vampire finally kicked down the door then gasped in surprise at the sight of me. "Not you!" I thought I got rid of you three hundred years ago!"

A low growl began to emanate from within me making him gulp in fear of my revenge. "Ash, you do realize what you're getting into, right?" I didn't say anything as I began to advance before finally starting to run the vampire out of the house. 'She's too ticked off to give a care right now, Alucard. That one vampire has her on a rampage.' With a flying leap I knocked down the vampire then turned and tackled it down to the ground within seconds and killed it after burning its heart to a crisp.

Now I felt better as I walked back to the mansion then became a vampire and yawned. "Alright, what do you need me to do?" Alucard and Lucinda exchanged a look and I turned to see the vampire was turning to ashes. Slowly, a smile came to my face as I turned to the cocoon. "Hmm, does anyone want to see how to kill a half breed?" They watched as I a snapped my fingers to produce fire. Within seconds the cocoon was burning and then I iced it over as earth dropped it to the center of the earth then water rinsed away the remains of it.

"Wait, that's how…" I turned to Alucard and nodded. "It's the only way to get rid of one only if though it isn't the one that started it all. For me it would take a lot more because I'm stronger than the rest of them. I've only changed one person into a halfling but that's by default. Dad sucked the venom out so that she was half. I'll have so much fun destroying her when I catch her next. The little…" Shaking my head I looked into the woods then became a wolf.

'Jason, stay.' He tried to follow but my order held him there as I took off running towards the trees then jumped onto a tree branch and began to run even faster through the branches. Last second I jumped down and knocked down a vampire before burning it alive and putting it in a case of ice after that I jumped off as the earth opened up around it then let it drop as water washed away the remains. "Have fun in hell." My voice was soft as the earth closed and I became a vampire and walked back to the mansion before walking to my room and lying down on my bed with a yawn.

Within seconds Jason was by my side watching me as I fell asleep.

"I never thought I would see the two of you together, just the way that she would always watch Alucard. You know?" I easily made it seem as though I was sleeping as I disappeared into my world and locked the door behind me before opening my eyes and beginning to move about with ease. 'Ash, where are you?' 'My world.' With a yawn I made myself reappear except on the front lawn and I appeared meditating with my eyes closed.

"So, when do you meditate?" Opening an eye I glanced behind me to see Alucard. "Since when I felt like relaxing." He began to laugh as Jason came out and ran right up to me and glared at me. "Where is your world exactly?" "Between dimensions. Mmm, the moonlight feels good, don't you think so, Alucard?" A shrug escaped him and he frowned in annoyance and raised an eyebrow as I stood up then stretched out before walking towards the house. "Where do you think you are going?" "To hell, where else?"

They became silent as I jumped up onto the roof in a single bound then I became a wolf and took in a deep breath before letting out a howl so long and sad before finally letting it die off. In the distance I heard what I was looking for. With a quick jump I was on the ground then I was running faster than Jason could even try to keep up with.

Up ahead was a five foot wall and with a single leap I cleared it and the street beyond. There I stopped as I saw my sister running towards me. As soon as she was two feet away I jumped onto her back then bit her as hard as I could. Within seconds she was full blooded vampire and I burned her heart from within her causing her to die once and for all.

"Ash, what have you done?" I turned to Jason and sighed. "Ended my sister once and for all." He watched me as I walked across the street then walked up to the mansion and right up to Alucard. "It is time to end my line of vampires as well, Alucard. I've never been the one to change a vampire but I know that I have changed many and as long as I'm a half breed then you will have to keep fighting vampires. You deserve to be happy and without a care and this is that chance."

His eyes were watching me with shock as Lucinda came up to us and stared at me in surprise. "You want to… die?" I nodded then looked behind me as all of the vampires that belonged to my sister stood there watching me in confusion. "It's time for the vampires of my line to die off and this is the only way. To kill a snake you must sever the head from the body and I'm the head."

Turning to my people I sighed. "Stand down or else I will be filled with rage!" They backed a couple steps away and I turned to Alucard then bared my throat to him. With a single bit I could feel his venom coursing through me and I became a full blood. Closing my eyes I ignored the pain of my burning heart and sighed as I transferred Jason's bond to Alucard before I disappeared into a pile of ashes.

Reincarnation of Ash

I sat down at an ice cream parlor and ate my vanilla ice cream with a smile on my face as my mother sat down and watched me eat it. "Does it taste good, Kasai?" Looking up at my mother I smiled. "It tastes the best it can ever be!" We both laughed till a man with blonde hair walked up to us with two others. A part of me wanted to comfort the boy that was with him.

"Miss, we are part of a special organization and we would like to take your daughter with us." My mom frowned and stood up so that she was in front of me. I felt myself beginning to shake before I backed away and took off running in fear then hiding inside the shop. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening." Arms carefully picked me up and I attacked the man that had picked me up till he was wincing in pain. "Ash was never this mean to us. If not for the fact she's the only one that can stop this I wouldn't do this."

Suddenly, we were somewhere else and he set me down but kept my arm in his iron grip. Growling I bit his hand as hard as I could and he let go, while gasping in surprise as I took off running. Suddenly, I ran into a wall and fell flat on my butt while trying hard not to cry with fear. "Jason, what are you doing to this poor girl?" A lady came up to me and carefully picked me up. "God, you have this poor girl scared to death."

My eyes suddenly felt very sleepy then I felt teeth go into my neck and a distant memory began to surface till all the knowledge of the past appeared and once more Ash lived.


End file.
